GIFT
by F.N29
Summary: Sejauh ini Sasuke yakin jika dirinya itu masih lurus, seratus persen yakin. Tapi sejak ia melihat Naruto, ia mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya./ SasuNaru


**GIFT**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki** **Naruto**

 **BoyxBoy!Absurd!Don'tLikeDon'tRead!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kepindahan murid baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, laki-laki tampan seperti jelmaan dewa. Rambut raven dan bola mata hitam kelam menjadikan dirinya siswa populer dalam waktu sekejap. Bahkan menandingi siswa populer sebelumnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki bar-bar dengan sejuta tingkah anehnya. Selalu berada dikelas unggulan meskipun nilainya nyaris merah semua. Well, sebenarnya Naruto itu tidak bodoh, dia itu pintar kok hanya malas belajar saja.

Sejak kedatangan Sasuke, Naruto sering uring-uringan. Pasalnya semua gadis yang dulu selalu mengelilinginya berubah haluan, mereka selalu mengantri ketika Sasuke turun dari mobil ferrarinya. Hanya demi bisa melihatnya. Bukankah itu bangsat sekali?

Banyak sekali hal yang tidak disukai Naruto dari Sasuke, dan contohnya sekarang. Dirinya terjebak dalam tugas kelompok bersama Sasuke. Hanya berdua dan itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan bagi Naruto.

Sedari tadi dirinya hanya bisa menggerutu pelan mendengarkan Iruka sensei menerangkan tentang tugas kelompok tadi. Tangannya sibuk memainkan bolpoin, kedua bola mata safir itu menatap tanpa minat kearah papan tulis. Hari yang sial, batinnya.

Si laki-laki berkulit tan itu masih saja menggerutu tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Laki-laki tampan jelmaan dewa itu mengamati semua gerak-gerik Naruto. Sejauh ini Sasuke yakin jika dirinya itu masih lurus, seratus persen yakin. Tapi sejak ia melihat Naruto, ia mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya. Sebelumnya ia masih menampik kenyataan bahwa setiap kali ia melihat bibir merah Naruto ia ingin sekali menciumnya, merasakan bibir merah itu berada diatas bibirnya. Ia selalu menganggap dirinya gila karena ingin sekali mencium bibir seorang pria, yang nyatanya sama seperti dirinya.

Tapi, jika dilihat dari segi manapun Naruto itu manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat Sasuke berani berpikir demikian. Jadi bukan salah Sasuke jika dirinya memiliki segudang fantasi liar tentang wajah manis Naruto. Karena dia yakin jika banyak siswa laki-laki lainnya yang juga seperti dirinya, menginginkan Naruto.

Hell, wait! Menginginkan Naruto?

Sasuke mendengus samar, ia menautkan jari-jarinya dan meletakkannya didahinya. Matanya masih melirik kearah Naruto yang sekarang makin bertingkah. Lihat bagaimana dia mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk menahan bolpoin yang ia letakkan dibawah hidungnya. Sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke seakan ingin meledak sekarang. Dengan pelan ia menundukkan wajahnya, menahan keinginannya yang siap menerjang Naruto kapanpun dia mau.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring, Iruka sensei mengakhiri pembelajaran dan keluar dari ruang kelas, menyisakan beberapa siswa yang masih sibuk dengan tugas kelompok minggu depan. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto, kedua laki-laki itu masih duduk dibangku masing-masing, masih enggan membahas tugas kelompok.

Namun menit kelima setelah Iruka sensei pergi, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Ikuti aku jika kau ingin mendapat nilai tugas kelompok itu, Naruto." Suaranya datar, terkesan malas namun memerintah, membuat Naruto mendengus keras dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke keluar kelas.

"Memangnya dia siapa berani memerintahku huh?!" Naruto menggeutu. Tapi nyatanya ia menurutinya juga. Berjalan dibelakang Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan. Mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari semua siswa yang melihat mereka. Meskipun Naruto memberi jarak, tapi siapapun pasti tahu jika dirinya tengah mengikuti Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto ingin sekali meninju wajahnya yang kini memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. "Apa-apaan?! Kau ingin mengerjaiku ya? Kenapa kita ke gudang sih? Kau ingin beres-beres?"

Naruto melangkah kedepan, melewati tubuh Sasuke dan menatap pintu gudang belakang sekolahnya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika punggungnya didorong masuk kedalam gudang yang pengap dan minim cahaya. Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras lalu menghempaskan tubuh Naruto kesana, menghimpit tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Lepaskan brengsek! Apa yang kau-"

Demi segala dewa yang ada, Naruto bersumpah ia akan menendang selangkangan Sasuke sekarang. Tapi itu tidak bisa ia lakukan ketika salah satu kaki Sasuke berada diantara kakinya, dan tubuhnya yang terus dihimpit. Tangan putih Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto mendekat dan satu tangannya lagi berada ditengkuk Naruto. Sementara bibirnya sudah sedari tadi mencium bibir Naruto. Menyesap dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Naruto meronta. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Well, siapa yang tidak marah jika kau dicium secara paksa, dan ini laki-laki yang menciumnya, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi lambat laun Naruto menyerah, ia lelah meronta yang tidak ada hasilnya. Ternyata tenaga Sasuke itu lebih kuat dari dirinya. Dan demi tuhan, Naruto terlena.

Bibir Sasuke itu manis sekali. Naruto tidak menyangka jika bibir yang jarang tersenyum itu akan semanis ini. Kedua tangannya berada didada Sasuke dan kedua matanya terpejam erat. Biarkanlah apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, Naruto hanya mau Sasuke terus menciumnya.

Ketika lidah mereka bertemu, kedua tangan Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke erat. Astaga, ia bahkan lupa jika selama ini dirinya membeci Sasuke. Bibir tipis si raven turun menelusuri rahang Naruto, mengecupinya dengan lembut, Sasuke yakin jika ia tidak pernah mencium kulit yang semulus ini.

"Hmmnn, Sasuke.." Suara Naruto terdengar disela-sela deru napasnya yang putus-putus.

"Hn.." Sasuke masih saja menciumi rahang dan leher Naruto, wangi tubuhnya membuat Sasuke gila. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Naruto dan menyesapnya kuat, meninggalkan ruam merah yang terlihat jelas disana.

"Sas.."

Tangan tan Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke menjauh, ditatapnya mata hitam kelam itu dalam-dalam.

"Apa? Jika kau ingin memaki atau memukulku lakukan nanti saja! Aku belum selesai." Sasuke kembali menciumi leher Naruto, menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Tidak, bukan itu.. Ahhn." Astaga! Itu suara desahan Naruto.

Sasuke mendongak, ia mengernyit bingung, "Lalu apa?"

"Aku suka bibirmu, aku suka ciumanmu."

Sejak dua minggu yang lalu mereka memang baru saling berbicara sekarang, dan Sasuke masih tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran laki-laki didepannya sekarang.

"Cium aku lagi." Naruto nyengir seraya mengusap-usap belakang kepala Sasuke.

"Dobe."

Tapi Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Maka secepat yang ia bisa ia mencium Naruto lebih dalam. Mengecap rasa manis bibir merah itu dan mengingat bagaimana rasanya yang memabukkan dikepalanya. Namun ini belum cukup, Sasuke ingin lebih dan lebih. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Naruto.

"Kau mau tawaran tidak?" Si manis kembali bertanya setelah Sasuke kembali menciumi leher dan wajahnya.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana jika kau yang menyelesaikan tugas kelompok itu dan akan kuberi hadiah?"

Seringaian itu muncul diwajah tampan Sasuke, "Aku tidak mau hadiah yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Bagaimana jika hadiahnya kau menjadi pacarku, sejauh ini sih aku yakin aku masih lurus tapi jika denganmu aku belok juga tidak apa-apa, karena aku suka ciumanmu."

"Dasar dobe."

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu setelahnya.

 _'Dan sejauh ini aku juga masih yakin jika aku lurus, baru dua minggu lalu aku dibuat frustasi hanya karena bibirmu, dobe.'_ Sasuke hanya tersenyum, tentu saja ia tidak mau mengaku jika ia baru saja juga menjadi gay karena Naruto.

 **END.**

 **-F.N29-**


End file.
